


【六】旧日支配者

by ciling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 黄先 - Freeform, 黄占 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciling/pseuds/ciling
Summary: ＊旧识设定





	【六】旧日支配者

【先知日记】

【六】旧日支配者

“我跟你走，放她出来。”

青年的声音不大，却十分清晰，沉稳的音色里听不出来慌乱，还是一副四平八稳的模样，和以前那个令人讨厌的样子都没有区别，黄衣之主兜帽下的多只眼珠同时转了起来。

［汝有什么资格和吾谈条件？］

响彻在脑海里的声音伴随着令人窒息的头疼，更加让伊莱肯定了自己的想法——自己的神识被这个监管者动了手脚。

［要是我没有资格，现在就不会还站在这了。］

不能让医生知道。本着这样的想法，伊莱只能在神识中努力搜寻声音传来的方向，把自己的意识反向传输过去，消耗的精神力量大得让伊莱几乎快收不到役鸟的信息传递，连站着都是勉强。

哈斯塔冷哼一声，确实，他只需要动动念想，在这的两个人都跑不掉。但作为神的骄傲让他不屑于这样做，医生只是碍事而已，他本来就没打算下死手，如今放了她也没什么大碍，还可以让先知自愿跟自己走，也不需要他拉下脸来用强的。

思量间，黄衣的目光自然而然地落到伊莱身上。冷不丁地对上视线——先知的眼罩在神识级别的试探下根本没用，监管者看到青年的眼神明亮，意识不动声色的从容，似乎已经确信了他会答应。

黄衣确实答应了，几乎就在医生一念之间。这场较量看上去是先知赢了，其实他们俩都心知肚明——这仅仅是黄衣作为神对一个凡人的赏赐，或者说，怜悯。

——————————————————————————

“主啊，您在格秋的信上动手脚，害我精神状态失常，还抓住医生就是为了逼迫我来地下室？”

青年双手搭在腿上半跪在地，抿着嘴，似笑非笑，役鸟落在他的肩上也恭顺地低下了头，显得十分乖巧。熟悉伊莱的人都知道，他在心情惬意的时候会不自觉地抚着役鸟的羽毛，无论在哪里都是一样，眼下这般静静跪坐着，想来还是有些紧张。

自以为他伪装的很好，黄衣做出了自己的评价。空荡荡的地下室没有一个人，从杰克开局打了一个人之后似乎都没有人受伤——也不知道此时他去哪玩了。地面的湿冷沁骨让先知有点难受，黄衣却坐在椅子上从始至终没有说过一句话。

“你不该丢下那枚戒指。”

就在伊莱腿都快失去知觉时，哈斯塔终于开口。瞒不过他的，伊莱从一开始就知道。对此先知倒是没有太多的惊讶，要是连自己都能骗过他，那这个什么神他也不用当了。戒指没有被黄衣拿走，这反倒让伊莱有些看不懂了。

“吾主的东西，自然是不能让您玷污了的。”

先知微笑着，就这个姿势向黄衣鞠了一躬，腿部的酸麻已经袭上了尾椎。

“无礼之徒。”

话音刚落，数十条涌向了地上的先知，伊莱几乎是本能反应让役鸟飞起来躲避，至于自己，肯定是躲不掉的。然而役鸟还没来得及脱离肩头，便轻易地被触手抓住，发出一声尖锐的叫声。精神连接体受伤，伊莱也好不到哪去，头疼的厉害的同时几乎是手脚无力，就像待宰的小白鼠一样被触手轻易拎起来。

对自己叫主，对他信仰的神叫吾主，这可谓是既礼貌又不失主次，真真是没变过，哈斯塔想。

——————————————————————

还没见着伊莱。

这是佣兵此刻的唯一想法。躲避监管者，话是这么说，也不能想躲就躲吧，虽然确实是不想他们被发现就是了。可是到现在了，一次都没见过他们，到底躲哪去了啊。

奈布叹了一口气，只能一个人修机。

“小先知去哪了呢？”

熟悉又令他恐怖的声音响起，佣兵这才发现理发师已经到了他跟前朝着他微笑——当然是面具上的。奈布被吓出来一身冷汗，想跑却不小心炸了个机，然而奇怪的是，杰克并没有借这个机会打他一刀。佣兵稍稍冷静了一下，眼前的状况，杰克似乎并不想打人，再加上他刚刚的那句话，让奈布在他跟前站定。

“……你什么意思。”

“字面上的意思，不过你要是想找他的话，还是早点去比较好。”

开膛手兴致勃勃地看着自己的金属利刃，好似那是什么稀奇的装备一样，看了好一阵子，又低头瞧见一脸担忧却又对自己警惕着的佣兵似乎在焦急的等待自己的后话，不由得笑了。

“去晚了就来不及了。”

“他在哪？”

“我不知道。”

“………切。”

“我们还是先玩点其他的吧，你不会以为我来找你就是看你满地图地找先知？”

杰克凑了过来，佣兵为了和他保持安全距离只得往后退了退。

“谁陪你玩，我要去找伊莱。”

“你还是没明白，你能不能走出这台机子的范围，全看我。况且，”

开膛手露出阴森森的笑容，让人不寒而栗。

“你要是陪我玩，我心情好了，说不定就想起了小先知在哪呢。”

刚刚准备走的佣兵收回了脚，杀气腾腾地看向杰克，

“果然你知道。”

“谁知道呢。”

奈布沉默了半响，终于是认输般地叹口气，开口道。

“玩什么——嘶！”

话还没说完，佣兵感到背上一疼，接着就是火辣辣的剧痛透过伤口传来，让他忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，偏过头看着正在舔舐着刀刃上的血迹的理发师。

“愣着干什么，跑啊。”

变态大猪蹄子，佣兵暗骂了一句，暗红色一闪，借着护腕便到了老远之外，身上的雾刃倒是提醒着杰克他的去处。也不知道这个变态要玩到什么时候，希望在游戏结束之前找到伊莱。暗下决心后，佣兵安抚了一下自己和杰克独处的战栗，深呼吸了一口气。

——————————————————————

潮湿的地下分不清楚是触手的粘液还是先知的体液，被举在半空中的伊莱没有丝毫用力的地方，只能将自己的头左右摇晃着躲避贴近自己脸的触手的侵犯。他的双手已经被两根细细的触手缠住动不了，却还是拼命地扭动着，或许是察觉到自己同伴的寸步难行，深入伊莱下体的一根粗壮的触手猛地往里插入了几分，效果立竿见影。青年刚刚聚集起来的力气瞬间土崩瓦解，腰以肉眼可见的速度软了下去，他的脸泛起潮红，声音不自觉地外露了几分，暧昧的叫声让人脸红心跳。

就在伊莱张口的一瞬间，一直徘徊在他脸边的触手以迅雷不及掩耳之势猛地插入口中，没有感觉的触手太过不知分寸，这一下触手尖都快要顶到舌根，瞬间涌上脑袋的强烈的恶心感让青年条件反射地晃动四肢，却因为身子的移动，顶在他后穴的那根触手因为重力的原因又深入了几分，尖端却还是不知足地扭动着向更深处钻去。

“唔唔！”

先知高仰起头，想要发出抗议却被口中的东西给塞了回去。兜帽早就在重力的作用下垂到了肩头，露出了棕黄色的细碎短发，他的袍子完好无损地包裹在身上，而从袍子外面看到的蠕动的凸起可以想象里面到底是怎样一番风景。

脑袋的沉昏和剧痛让伊莱快要失去知觉，可是从下体传来的刺激却让他保持着清醒，先知感到自己快要窒息。没有温度的触手在他的体内横冲直撞，带着让人恶心的黏液和似乎有生命的尖端，疯狂地往肠道更深处涌去。青年想要抑制自己的声音，插入口中的触手却不让他合上嘴，肠液顺着捅入身体里的那根触手一滴一滴地掉在地上。

或许潮湿的环境是大多数触手喜欢的地方，更多的触手从四面八方涌过来。本来以为一根已经是极限，直到另外的触手到了跟前，先知才深刻地意识到这些凭着自己的意志行动的东西多么可怕。阴口处感到了冰凉的触感，伴随着丝丝的瘙痒，伊莱知道那是什么，拼了命地想往后退，可是人在空中本来就是借着触手才勉强支撑，这样微乎其微的挣扎根本不起作用。

在阴口的两根尖端摩擦着插进去的那根触手的边缘，动作十分轻微，只有这后穴的主人才能感受到此时的恐怖。它们强行掰开已经被撑大到发红的穴口，欢呼雀跃地向肠道里面——水很多的地方钻去。三根触手的钻入让先知感到窒息，肠道口被箍地生疼，因为粘液和肠液的原因竟然很顺利地便插进去了，内里一张一缩，无可救药地将侵入者往自己身体深处引进。

伊莱拼命地仰高了头，想借此来减缓一下身后传来的刺激，谁知口中的那根触手借此空隙大力地往喉咙深处钻，弄的他下巴酸痛。青年只能将注意力先集中在嘴上，以避免自己窒息而死。而下身拒绝的力气一减弱，三根触手也发了狂地往里钻，一时间搞的伊莱什么都顾不上，只得加深呼吸努力地承受着。

“不……唔……”

身体十分不争气地起了反应，青年的脸红的有些不正常，越来越多的液体顺着那三根触手流了下去，引来更多的触手往他身上爬。它们摆弄着自己的吸盘，钻入袍子里缠着伊莱的身子，吮吸着每一寸肌肤，皮肤上传来的刺激让他头皮发麻，连汗水和泪水都被擦拭干净，一瞬间有了失水过多而死的错觉。爬上来的触手尖端张开了嘴，就像阴道一样含住了先知的性器，里面和触手表面的冰凉不一样，温暖而湿润的通道让阴茎不断胀大，伊莱弓起了身子，嘴里发出含糊不清的呻吟，肠道里的触手心领神会地来回摩擦，尖端也疯狂地左右旋转，每一次顶弄都顶到至关重要的那块软肉，似乎是早就摸透了他的身体构造。

身体里冰凉的异物让先知十分恶心，可传来的快感一波又一波席卷了他的大脑，他现在能保持理智已经是一件奇迹。触手们不安分地钻入最深处，前段的套弄也越来越快，嘴里也是苦涩的黏液，伊莱绷紧了身子，却还是在最深的那条触手的几番抽插之后嘶吼着射了出来。或许是之前忍的太久，再加上前段的触手不停地吮吸，明明已经射不出来了，身体还是在不断地痉挛，身体里的触手还停留着不肯离去，泪水在嘴里的触手抽出来后又一次划下。

被触手们丢下来的伊莱颤抖着跪坐在地上让体内的三根触手一根一根地抽出去，这些怪物似乎是喝够了水就会自己离去，没有触手堵着嘴，断断续续的呻吟从伊莱口中溢出，声音不大，若是有人看见此副光景，便是什么也顾不上只想扑过去将他按在身下狠狠地干。

“……这就是……神明的恶趣味？”

许久，地上的人似乎是攒够了力气，抬起头来，还是微微笑着，对着虚无的空气开口。话音刚落，空气扭曲起来，一个怪物模样的庞然大物出现在他眼前，正是黄衣之主。伊莱第一眼便撇到了监管者肩上的役鸟——不知道他用了什么手段竟让役鸟就这么跟着他。

［汝信奉的神竟未教过汝才让吾意外。］

“你——！”

伊莱愤怒地抬起了头，还没来得及骂出口便被触手反拉住双手重新按在地上，屈膝向黄衣跪着——其实伊莱也不知道怎么骂人。

监管者微微一示意，伊莱便被轻易地提了起来，刚刚因为过度开发的原因而此时还微微张开的肠道口便暴露在空气中，从微红的口中甚至可以看到殷红的肠壁。先知看着黄衣逼近，冷不防看到他下体令人恐怖的性器。上面有着大小不一的凸起，顶端长着倒刺，甚至还有小小的触手在上面扭动，那玩意简直比任何丧心病狂的玩具还要恐怖。

伊莱感到一阵恶寒，刚刚淡然的表情此时也有些慌张，他又开始拼命挣扎，而触手的控制告诉他这一切都是无用的，眼见着距离逐渐缩短却毫无办法。先知只能扭动着身子，疯狂摇头，开口时声音都在颤抖，

“不……不要……不——啊！”

没有感情的触手听不到伊莱的惨叫，它们忠诚地听从它们主人的命令，毫不留情地将青年往巨大身形的怪物那里送。比三根触手还粗大的性器强行撑开本没有这么大的穴口，伊莱弓起身，头向后仰去，大张着嘴却除了最开始的那声惨叫之外什么都叫不出来。性器一寸一寸抵了进去，青年只能疯狂地摆着头，哭叫着被迫含着这根庞然大物。

“不……我不行……唔！”

伊莱强忍着痛楚开口抗议——他现在能做到只有这个了。还没等他说完，哈斯塔一把按住他的臀部，用力向下一摁，巨大的阴茎便全根没入那紧致的肠道中，要命的是那几根扭动的触手还在已经容不下半根头发丝的甬道里拼命往里钻，强烈的刺激甚至让伊莱感到那些凸起都在跳动。

此时的先知紧紧抱着之前被自己所抗拒的人，或者说，怪物。他生怕黄衣在这种时候突然抽插，这样的话他可能会在这个地方疯掉。幸运的是，黄衣似乎没动了，先知不知道为什么，但这是个好消息，伊莱适应了一会之后强忍着不适将自己的身子往上提，想要把这个东西抽出来。谁知道他刚刚动了动，顶端的倒刺便刮着体内的嫩肉，强烈的疼痛和快感同时袭来，伊莱眼前一黑，又重重地坐了下去。

“唔！”

顶端顶入深处，青年还没来得及喘口气，监管者便拉着他的腰开始律动起来，起初伴随着剧烈地疼痛，过了一会，大概是几分钟，又或许是几秒，强烈的快感便一波波袭来，后穴酸痛的快感顺着尾椎涌上大脑，本来就昏沉沉的脑袋变得更加不清醒。让人窒息的是那东西还在不断变大，变长，几乎是每顶一下顶端就向着更深处长长，扭动的触手轻而易举地找到了他的前列腺，轮流在上面摩擦吮吸着，凹凸不平的凸起摩擦着湿润的内壁，伊莱感觉自己快要疯了。

他不顾倒刺深埋体内，挣扎着想要从黄衣的控制中挣脱，刚刚起身一寸左右，就被触手缠住腰间拉了回来，几乎是重新钉在了黄衣的性器之上，伊莱哭喊着弓起身，涎水顺着嘴角流下，脸上都分不清是汗水还是泪水。即便如此，湿透了的眼罩依然挂在脸上，哈斯塔并没有拿下来的兴趣。

淫靡的水声响彻在地下室，伊莱断断续续又带着隐忍的呼喊让人脸上一热，更多的体液从先知早已湿透的下体流出，掉落在地上。黄衣大开大合地顶弄让先知难以承受，终于在性器的倒刺刮到前列腺时，伊莱嘶哑着嗓子拔高了音线，全身痉挛着攀上了高潮，前面已经什么都射不出来了。

先知呜咽着，深埋体内的性器让他依旧不敢乱动，黄衣也不动了，可那根东西还在不断的胀大。伊莱难耐地呼痛出声，紧接着便疯狂地想逃离这个地方。奈何触手的力气太大，青年的抵抗没有任何意义，他眼睁睁地看着本就因为巨大的性器插入深处而凸起的小腹因为卵的排进而一上一下地蠕动。

这个过程长达二十多分钟，这期间伊莱早就哭的没了声，只能任由着黄衣全部将卵排进体内，顶的小腹胀起。结束后先知被触手小心地接放到地上，而黄衣从始至终没有丝毫情绪变换，仿佛是一件寻常不过的事。

青年抬起头，捏紧早已湿透的墨黑色长袍，眼神冷静而从容。几乎算是主人的讯息在先知体内，又是一群触手蜂拥而至，他们钻入肠道中，抚摸着光滑的虫卵，兴奋地舔舐着有着主人体液的肠壁。先知只能本能地向地下室上面爬，只有几步便被拖回来，继续这荒唐无稽的风雨。

若是戒指在，若是吾主还在……

先知在混乱中扣紧了自己左手的无名指，低笑出声。

——————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 伊莱：“要是我没有资格，现在就不会还站在这了。”
> 
> 哈斯塔（冷哼一声）：你不就是仗着我喜欢你。


End file.
